


Bring Up Morale

by Pointeddemonology



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointeddemonology/pseuds/Pointeddemonology
Summary: Parkie decides to decorate the ship.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bring Up Morale

**Author's Note:**

> Lit-tober day 5: decorations!

Parkie smiles as they hum a little tune, dragging a tub full of decorations behind them as they walk down the hall. They knew they would be here for the holidays, including Halloween, so they'd brought absolutely too many decorations with them, even for the large ship. They were excited to finally start decorating, Halloween was their favorite holiday, after all. 

They start at the navigation room, taping up bats, ghosts, pumpkins, sticking stickers all along the control panel, draping a chair cover over the seat that was a velvet material and deep red. They set up some spiderwebs with little spider rings in it and some garland along the walls. They set up caution tape you had to walk through on the door, then walked through it and headed for shields. Each room got its own decorations and theme, except weapons, electrical, engine rooms, and realtor, those rooms remained undecorated.

Finally they headed for the cafeteria last, where they could set up center pieces and have table clothes and all other kinds of stuff. They kept humming the same little tune as they did, so excited. Sure it had taken hours, but they didn't care, they were having so much fun!

Suddenly Red comes in and glances around at all the decor, then sets his eyes on Parkie as they finish the last table. They smile at him and wave. He waves in return. 

"I was wondering who was doing all this." He says with a soft smile. 

Parkie nods. "Just me." They laugh. 

"It's very nice, I think it will really bring up the crews moral."

"Good im glad!"

"Are you finished or would like help?"

"I'm all finished, but thank you."

Red nods and then heads through the cafeteria for weapons, interning to do one of his tasks for the day. Parkie smiles and looks around at the room, making sure everything was in place and looked nice.

Sure, they were millions of lightyears away from their home, but that didn't mean this ship couldn't feel a little bit like a home. Parkie hoped that it did.


End file.
